Muñequita Linda
by FallingToWolf
Summary: Un juguetero que carece de dinero logra crear la muñeca más bella y costosa que hubiese podido producir, pero no logra conseguir un comprador para ella. Produccto de eso no puede dormir pacíficamente, vive en un mundo que nadie ve y escucha campanas en flor. Orange Waffle (SpaBel)
1. Dormir Pacíficamente

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **SpaBel **u **Orange W****affle**.

Palabras: 1728

Advertencias: Universo alterno (AU), mención de ThaiViet (Tailandia y Vietnam)

* * *

Dormir pacíficamente, ¿Es eso posible?, me refiero a si acaso se puede dormir cuando se sabe que hay algo importante cuya solución no es fácil. Así me siento yo, es molesto en verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada.

.

Trabajo en esta tienda hace años, luego que mi madre me motivara y me apoyara a hacer algunas muñecas. Ella me enseñó cómo hacer muñecas de porcelana, siempre me gustaron. Trabajaba con ella desde que tengo memoria, ese era nuestro único sustento de vida, mi padre falleció cuando el avión que piloteaba cayó al mar por falta de combustible, nunca le conocí, pero mamá dice que él le enseñó cómo elaborar las muñecas. Mi madre enfermó gravemente hace unos meses, está internada en cuidados intensivos, por eso estoy yo aquí, solo, haciendo muñecas y tratando de venderlas. No es nada fácil, no conseguimos quien nos publicite y no podemos costear un anuncio. Es complicado, ni siquiera vivimos en un sector de clase media.

El trabajo es entretenido, generalmente llega gente que quiere que plasmemos a una persona. Los pocos clientes son padres adinerados que busca entregar regalos exóticos a sus hijas caprichosas, en menos frecuencia, madres que no tienen más dinero que una muñeca (no logramos venderlas a más precio). Hacemos generalmente, como dije, muñecas de personas, especialmente mujeres o niñas; pero a veces hacemos también hombres y obras originales.

¿Cuál es mi problema exactamente? No es sólo que no tengo para pagar el tratamiento de mi madre, es algo egoísta pero mi problema es que hace un tiempo, cuando caminaba hacia el hospital, me encontré con una mujer, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado hasta los hombros y los ojos verdes. Usaba un vestido sencillo de color celeste y un listón en la cabeza. Me encapriché con su figura, parecía una muñeca, así que cuando volví del hospital a casa me dispuse a trabajar en la muñeca, dejé todo de lado por terminarla. Ese fue mi error, no tenía a quien vendérsela, y no le conté a mi madre de eso, no es como que me regañaría, pero me daba vergüenza decir que hice una muñeca sin pensar al tipo de persona a la que se la vendería. Sí, madre me enseñó que por más linda que le pareciera una muñeca a un cliente, podía elegir otra que él mismo considere de menor belleza. Pero yo no hice eso, mi muñeca no encajaba con el perfil de nadie más que ella. Ella era amable, alegre y madura, parecía no ser buena para hacer amistades. ¿Quién encaja con eso? Nunca, en toda la historia que llevo vendiendo muñecas me he encontrado con un perfil cercano a ese. Cometí un error, y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo.

.

No puedo recordar cómo conocí a esa mujer, sólo recuerdo que estaba caminando y por algo ella me hablo, al parecer porque estaba buscando algo, yo le ayudé en lo que fuese que me estaba preguntando, me agradeció y se fue. Creo. Cuando me hablo recuerdo que estaba contenta, no recuerdo que me hubiese dicho el porqué de ello –de todas formas no tenía razón para hacerlo–, y no era de esas personas que sociabilizaban con todos.

.

Mi muñeca refleja lo mismo, además de sus rasgos finos, los ojos, el color de piel, el cabello, la ropa; todo fue fielmente recreado a lo que recuerdo –cosa que he perfeccionado tras los años de trabajo–. Me sentí feliz cuando terminé mi obra, no había dormido ni comido, sólo tomé agua, claro que luego me vio el sentimiento de culpa de haber hecho una muñeca "perfecta" sin comprador.

Ahora tengo un poco de inseguridad, ¿Y si apareciese esa señora en la tienda y viese la muñeca? ¿O algún conocido de ella? No puedo decir "ella dijo que..." o "alguien me pidió que..." ya que no sabría como terminar la frase, es espantoso.

.

Todos los días llegan clientes, varios se detienen a contemplar la muñeca, algunos la alagan, los que no detienen su paso si posan su mirada sobre ella, hasta quienes pidieron su muñeca en base a algún ser humano detienen su vista en la muñeca, la que se encuentra en el mostrador, la que opaca a el resto de las muñecas presentes. Me siento un poco mal pensando en que algunos sienten que su muñeca es opacada por otra.

La muñeca lleva por nombre "Bel", no tenía otro en mente. Cierta vez un joven, de cabellos despeinados, podría decirse que tenía el cabello ondulando el cual parecían pinchos, de color marrón y lentes apareció, él venía a retirar la muñeca que había encargado.

—Que linda muñeca —dijo—, la última vez no estaba.

—Tiene una semana —la muñeca tenía poco tiempo de vida para ese entonces.

— ¿Es un encargo?

—No.

—En verdad que es linda, quisiera llevármela —sonrió un poco apenado—, seguro le encantaría, pero no tengo más dinero, ahorre por demasiado tiempo para ésta.

—No hay problema —sonreí, mientras le entregaba su muñeca de cabello lacio y castaño oscuro con ojos color oro—, aunque debo lamentarme, es demasiado costoso encontrarle un comprador.

—Se parece a... —Recuerdo que la observó detenidamente un buen tiempo—. Ella parece que le conoce, parece que es su colega o algo por el estilo.

Me asusté, en verdad me asusté. Le conocía.

—¿L-le conoces? —tartamudeé.

—En verdad no, me refiero, le vi una vez, de lejos, luego ella me dijo que era su colega. Sólo le vi una vez, pero es parecida —sonrío jovial.

Su despedida todavía la recuerdo, es lo más claro que tengo.

—"Espero que le encuentres un buen hogar, infortunadamente yo no me la puedo llevar, pero ten por seguro que por algo es. La vida tiene duḥkha, seguro tu muñeca fue creada por algún tṛṣṇā, así que deja de angustiarte por la muñeca, sigue un noble sendero, así llegará el momento en que la muñeca que vaya junto con el duḥkha".

No sé a qué se refirió exactamente, pero luego de tanto he decidido hacer lo que creo que me quiso decir, dejar de pensar en la muñeca. En parte, me alivié, pero era la muñeca más costosa del lugar, el venderla ayudaría mucho a mi madre.

.

La muñeca tiene más de dos años, mi madre enfermó hace dos años y medio, y aún no sé cómo ayudarle.

Un día cualquiera de tormenta, un día en el que no había un llegado ni solo cliente –literalmente– apareció mi temor más grande. Me encontró por sorpresa, estaba dibujando un modelo para una próxima muñeca cuando entró, acompañada de un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verde claro y un hombre de cabello castaño claro en pinchos y ojos verdes, él que les ayudó a bajar del vehículo y esperó afuera.

—Disculpe —era exactamente la misma mujer que la muñeca—, una compañera de trabajo me dijo que su esposo había comprado una muñeca aquí. Quisiera... —no dijo más.

—Comprar una ya fabricada o hacer una nueva.

—Me olvidé por completo que el cumpleaños de Eli era hoy —dijo para sí misma—. Una prefabricada, por favor.

—El costado derecho —indiqué una colección basta de muñecas en un estante.

— ¿Qué opinas, Lovino? —le preguntó la mujer al menor.

—Son horripilantes —dijo mirándome—, vámonos de aquí, el tipo me desagrada.

—¡O-Oye, niño! —es definitivo, todos los niños con los que me encuentro les desagrado.

—Lovino —le reprendió la mujer, la cual quedó estática mirando una muñeca que acababa de ver—. Esa, esa es hermosa.

Era la muñeca, era esa muñeca la cual cuya inspiración había sido ella.

— ¿Ésta? —la saqué del estante mostrándosela.

—Sí esta, me la llevo.

Fue el fin. Pagó por la muñeca y me dejó el cambio. Fue extraño, me dejó un vacío en el interior, pero me alivié. Ese fue el final de mi duḥkha.

.

A los seis meses apareció un hombre con gafas, el que venía a recoger una muñeca muy peculiar, entre las muchas especificaciones que él dio –debo decir que mostraba ser un hombre de grandes casinos–, dijo que debía llevar una trenza enredada. Me llamó bastante la atención, podría decir que se parecía a la hermana de uno de mis amigos, pero no puedo decir que era ella, ya que la vi una sola vez, hace más de cinco años, cuando me la presentó.

Lo que me dijo me dejó anonadado. No supe cómo actuar. Simplemente no pude, ni siquiera, moverme o hablar.

—Aquí tienes —dije entregándole la muñeca envuelta en papel de burbujas, periódico, y papel de regalo con un listón—. Buena suerte.

—Gracias —se dio la vuelta, avanzó unos dos metros y dio media vuelta—. Disculpe, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Sí, supongo.

—Una muñeca, la recibió una vecina, era de vestido verde y cabello ondulado, ¿La hizo usted?

Bel, la muñeca. Él la había visto, alguien tan cercano a ella. ¿Quería decirme por qué era tan parecida a la mujer que la entregó?

—S-sí, ¿Ocurre algo con ella? —ni sé porqué pregunté, fue algo instintivo, aunque cuando me preguntan por las demás muñecas vendidas me limito a sólo la primera palabra.

—Esa vez —explico— volví del trabajo a casa, me encontré con mi vecina y lo que creo que era su amiga entregándole un regalo, no sé la razón ya que nunca he hablado con ella más que para saludarle cuando le veo. Estaban fuera de la casa, bajo el techo, cuando ella abrió el regalo, inmediatamente, cuando parecía que le agradecería el presente, una ráfaga de viento hizo que ambas mujeres cayeran al suelo junto con la muñeca, la que se destrozó por completo…

Detuvo su historia, quizás porque me veía afectado por lo que le ocurrió a Bel, o porque no había nada más que contar. He recibido historias así y peores, pero ésta me afligió.

—S-señor, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—N-no es nada, no hay de qué preocuparse —estaba cabizbajo—. Es sólo que, él me dijo que al liberarme de la muñeca se iría mi duḥkha.

—Cuando se fue la muñeca, ¿Qué sintió? —parecía que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Vacío. Fue un hueco, como si algo estuviese ausente en mí.

—Entiendo —sonrió un poco compasivo— Ese no fue el final de su duḥkha. La muñeca era su tṛṣṇā, ahora que se ha destruido, se destruyó su duḥkha. Ése fue el verdadero final de su duḥkha.

* * *

Nota de autor: El duḥkha es el sufrimiento y el tṛṣṇā el anhelo. La idea de esto fue que en Tailandia el Budismo es la religión con más seguidores, lo mismo que en China (razón por la que Macao le explica a España, aunque desconozo si también habrá alguna cantidad considerable de católicos allí).

En la advertencia de parejas (la primera) no he usado los nombres ya que no han aparecido en este capítulo.


	2. Un Mundo Que No Ves

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **SpaBel **u** Orange Waffle**.

Palabras: 2622

Advertencia: Universo alterno (AU).

* * *

Un mundo que no ves, que nadie puede ver, que he ocultado de forma meticulosa para que nadie sepa que ocurre en mi interior. ¿En verdad ese fue el final de mi duḥkha? Luego de esa conversación quedé vacío. Quizá el hombre me dijo algo, ¿Cómo podría saberlo si no estaba pendiente? Supondré que debo superar el hecho que la muñeca fuese destruida por la tormenta, no puedo culparlas. Además, la muñeca ya no me pertenecía. No sé la razón, pero me dejé llevar por una tontería. Quizá debo dejar de pensar en ella, pero me hace –en cierta forma– feliz auto compadecerme.

.

Ha pasado más de ocho meses desde que vi a ese sujeto, él que me dijo que sucedió con la muñeca. Cada vez me he vuelto más retraído, mi madre me lo dice, mis amigos me lo dicen, los clientes habituales me lo dicen, ¡Todos me lo dicen! No sé si es peor sentirme mal o que me lo recalquen.

—Hombre, sube los ánimos —se abalanzó sobre el mostrador apoyando su cabeza en el—. Ni siquiera has dicho que ocurre contigo. Ahora si es verdad que me estás preocupando.

—En verdad antes no te preocupaba —le respondí—, ahora si lloraré —reí un poco, luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

—Gilbert tiene razón, no eres así. Salgamos hoy en la tarde, es jueves, mañana es festivo.

—Francis, en verdad no puedo —trataba de sacar a Gilbert del mostrador, no movía su cabeza por nada—. No he terminado de limpiar.

—Nosotros te ayudamos —milagro, Gilbert levantó su cabeza del vidrio del mostrador—, pero tendrás que salir. Siempre lo mismo, es rutina; no sales, no hablas, no muestras emociones, no puedes mantener una conversación o iniciarla. Pareces autista.

—O peor. ¿No tendrás depresión? —Francis se acercó un poco más al mostrador—. Últimamente te he visto más delgado.

—No, no creo que sea…

— ¿Entonces? —dijeron a unísono.

—Les acompañaré —me fui auto obligado a responder, no podía mantener más esa conversación… O que llamasen a un psicólogo, o peor, a mi madre, a ella no quería preocuparle.

—Gilbert, limpiemos.

—Eh, ¿Por qué Francis?

—Tú dijiste que ayudaríamos a limpiar. Además terminaremos más rápido.

.

Terminamos de limpiar y ellos se fueron, acordando que vendrían a buscarme a las seis. No creí que viniesen, pensé que se emborracharían antes de tomar algún vehículo, así podría seguir haciendo muñecas. Cosa que no sucedió. Gilbert –un hombre albino que guarda muy poco parentesco con su hermano menor– pasó a buscarme, iríamos a casa de Francis.

Para cuando llegamos, Francis ya estaba ebrio. Había un bufet enorme, bueno, el dueño de casa era un chef gourmet. La única razón por la que no bebí –aún cuando la idea que sembraron mis dos amigos de ahogar las penas en vino sería buena idea– fue porque había dejado trabajo pendiente. Tenían razón también en eso, me estaba refugiando en mi trabajo.

Fue un poco difícil persuadirlos a que me debía ir, pero con la excusa de que debía ver a mi madre –la que era completamente cierta– logré salir de allí a las once, no sin antes detenerme, sentí que debía decirle a su hermana que su hermano y su amigo estaban ebrios. Tuve que subir un piso y adivinar la puerta, no fue difícil ya que esta tenía una silueta de una bailarina de ballet en posición de segundo arabesque en la puerta.

—Disculpa —toqué la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —me abrió la puerta su hermana, mirándome por el cristal de sus gafas de forma inexpresiva. El color de sus ojos –azules– y su cabello –rubio– era igual al de su hermano mayor

—Francis y Gilbert están ebrios abajo-

—No me sorprende —me interrumpió—, todos los fines de semana vienen y se emborrachan.

— ¿N-no te ocurrirá nada? —en verdad ella me preocupaba.

—Siempre beben en la cocina, cuando caen dormidos dejo con llave a la puerta de la cocina y a la mía.

—Uh, pues… bueno… Adiós —me fui, percatándome de la existencia de un mueble de madera rosado, una muñeca que llevaba una trenza enredada.

.

Creo que me estaba saliendo de control, al menos, no estaba del todo cuerdo. Incontables veces Francis y Gilbert trataban de animarme, e incontables veces corría como agua por sus dedos. El día lunes, luego del festivo apareció Francis en la tienda… No tenía buen aspecto, estaba molesto.

— ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte? —Me reprendió, otra vez el mismo sermón—. Si lo que quieres es ser el típico personaje extraño de algún cuento de los hermanos Grimm lo estás logrando-

— ¿No todos los personajes de esos tipos son un poco raros? —le cuestioné. Grave error.

— ¿Y tú el personaje llevado a la película? Como sea, ¿No habías dicho que tu madre te había cedido la autoridad legal de este lugar?

—En general sí.

—Bueno, hay una reunión que se hacen los magnates dueños de los negocios de cosas manuales, culturales o aportes a la cultura y turismo con sus asociados todos los meses, e invitan a todos los que cumplen con sus requisitos a unirse a ellos.

— ¿Y?

—Para allá voy. Es una junta increíble, no tienes necesariamente que asociarte a ellos, pero puedes ir al lugar sin problema si tienes una invitación. Asisten gente desde los Nordic Five Furniture y casinos estilo The Venetian en algunas regiones de China hasta pintores y bibliotecarios independientes.

— ¿Y? —insistí.

—Espérate, quiero instruirte primero —estaba un poco alterado con lo mucho que yo le apresuraba—. Te ha llegado una carta para asistir. Tómalo como algo para hacer publicidad, asociarte a otros o conseguir lugar en esa industria. Si logras lo último ten por seguro que tus muñecas se venderán a montones, desde centros comerciales hasta este lugar.

Me entregó un sobre finamente decorado, al interior del sobre estaba todas las indicaciones y la razón por la que estaba yo en su lista de invitado. Seguro todas las cartas habían sido escritas de forma distinta sin tomar una plantilla para rellenar.

—Son de las que te llegan a ti y a Gilbert —noté.

—No a Gilbert, a su hermano menor —rió—. También a su primo. Todos tienen más suerte que él.

— ¿Por qué nunca había recibido una de éstas?

—Seguramente a tu madre no le interesaba —no parecía interesado, no me sorprendió de todas formas, al menos viniendo de Francis—, cuando supieron que los derechos legales recayeron en ti mandaron una carta.

—No debería aceptar algo que mi madre no quiso.

—No digo que aceptes lo que proponen esos hombres, pero puedes publicitar tu lugar allí o aliarte a alguna empresa. Aunque en lo personal tú sabes que yo me alié con ellos hace mucho, y ya mi restaurant tenía mucha clientela. Imagina como estamos ahora, tenemos varias cedes en todo el mundo con mis más confiables chef.

—Dijiste Nordic Five Furniture, ¿Se alearon las cinco empresas de mueblería nórdicas?

—No sé, puede ser otra con otro nombre. Pregúntale a ellos —no quiso decir más, plantó la duda en mí y luego se marchó. Logró que me interesara en la junta.

.

La reunión se llevaba a cabo en Mónaco Lo bueno es que cuando confirmé mi participación en el evento me pagaron el pasaje de ida y vuelta de Kemper, Bretagne a Monte-Carlo, además de la estadía en un hotel entre otras cosas.

El avión, eso era un verdadero avión. Subí en primera clase, el piso superior del avión. El asiento podía reclinarse para quedar como cama, había una pantalla táctil, un bar en la parte trasera, sofás, baños y duchas. No sé que más maravillas tenía ese avión, sólo sé que en la corrida en la que yo me ubicaba estaba –de izquierda a derecha– Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert; Roderich, el primo de estos dos; Francis y yo.

Pasé todo el viaje en mi asiento pensando, durante un momento me desconcentré ya que comenzó una diputa entre unos pasajeros acerca de la comida, a la que también entró Francis. La TCP se vio obligada a detener la discusión varias veces. Aún así no presté mucha atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, seguía pensando en la muñeca. Había tenido sueños acerca de ella y como era destruida (de las formas más bizarras que hubiese podido imaginar). Me estaba volviendo loco, pero mientras nadie supiese que tan afectado por esa situación estaba tendría todo bajo control.

.

Para cuando bajamos yo seguía en mi mundo mientras Francis hablaba de lo hermosa que era la azafata mientras Ludwig trataba de callarle y Roderich leía un libro, si no me equivoco, la biografía de algunos músicos como Händel, Pursell o la familia Bach. Él si vivía en su mundo. Luego comenzó la discusión de por qué Francis no había dejado que su hermana menor, Briggite, asistiese al viaje a Mónaco, su tierra natal. Según Francis, no quería que su hermanita pequeña se internara en el mundo del azar, en las "ciudades del pecado" mientras Ludwig le decía que no podría entrar en el casino debido a ser ciudadana del lugar.

—No dejaré que mi hermanita entre en una ciudad de pecado —Francis estaba descontrolado cuando se le habló del tema—. Es una experta en los juegos.

—No me vengas con tonterías —gruño Ludwig—, tu hermana es monegasca, no podría entrar al casino de Monte-Carlo.

— ¿Cómo saberlo?

— ¿Qué no confías en su juicio? Te dijo que quería ver la ópera y el ballet. Está bastante grandecita por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Dos cosas —interrumpió Roderich la discusión—. Uno, no existen "ciudades del pecado" propiamente tal, sólo Las Vegas es propietaria de ese nombre. Dos, a lo que le tienes miedo no es a el juicio de tu hermana con el azar sino con quien vería en el avión. Eres celoso, ni siquiera un camarero se le puede acercar para pedir la orden.

Luego que Roderich habló, la discusión terminó en un auto declarado ganador Ludwig de esta y un Francis que trataba de esquivar las miradas.

.

Al llegar al hotel entré a la suit en la que estaría esa noche y el día siguiente me tumbé en la cama, no había mucho más que hacer, eran las tres y veinte (habíamos llegado a las nueve) y no quería salir, aún cuando Francis trató de abrir la puerta a golpes –tratando de persuadir a los guardias que no le echasen del edificio– para que le acompañase a recorrer el principado. La reunión comenzaba a las veintiuno y podíamos contratar un tour, ya sea sólo o con alguien; entre otras cosas, como visitar la playa o ir a la ópera.

.

Creo que cada ver me internaba más en ese mundo mío que estaba formando, no acepté acompañar a Francis por quedarme en mi habitación, bajo una sábana con los ojos cerrados, pensando en la muñeca, en la musa y mis sueños alocados, acerca de su destrucción y de lo hermosa que era. Cada vez me volvía más loco, donde sea que yo estuviese pensaba en ello, y cada vez era más difícil sacarme de ese mundo.

.

No me había percatado de la hora, hasta que una llamada al teléfono fijo me avisó que la fiesta comenzaba en quince minutos. Era un recordatorio. Trataba de arreglarme lo más rápido, quería llegar temprano e irme temprano. La reunión se llevaba a cabo en la suit más grande ubicada en el último piso, gracias a eso llegué diez minutos tarde, al menos, Francis me vio, así que no me regañaría al día siguiente que no asistí. Algo bueno que salga. Pero, en realidad, eso no era una reunión, simplemente había un gran bufet y una exposición de las distintas –y mejores– creaciones de los distintos asociados. El lugar era enorme, muchos pasillos y toda la gente del avión, supongo que asistían cincuenta personas al lugar. Fue fácil saber a quién representaba cada persona, todos tenían escrito su empresa, incluyéndome; así que comencé a buscar a alguien de Nordic Five Furniture o de alguna de las mueblerías nórdicas, no demoré mucho, encontré a un hombre alto con gafas muy blanquecino observando los cuadros de bastidor.

—Esto… —cada vez se me hacía más difícil hablar— ¿Nordic Five Furniture?

—Sí —sonó rudo e intimidante, lo que más me asustaba era la mirada azul que había tras los cristales—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—S-soy de Poupées De Porcelaine. Quería saber, ¿Nordic Five Furniture es una unión de las cinco mueblerías nórdicas?

—Sí. La mía era Oxenstierna Möbler.

— ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Densen está allá —él estaba con Ludwig en la barra bebiendo licores—, Väinämöinen allá —estaba cerca de la exposición de cerámica llamando a un perrito blanco que tenía una boina blanca—, Steilsson allí —estaba al otro lado del pasillo junto con frailecillo atlántico mirando los cuadros— y Bondevik allí —estaba sentado comiendo cupcakes, muffins, teacakes y poundcakes.

— ¿Por qué se unieron? —no me parecía normal que gente con personalidades tan distintas se unieran, aún cuando persiguiesen un mismo objetivo.

—Densen nos reunió, tras muchos intentos fallidos nos convenció con su "somos uno", "verdadera fantasía", "comparte el momento", entre otras frases.

Las frases que dijo se me hacían familiares, incluso resonaba en mi cabeza el "únete a nosotros". Pero no le di muchas vueltas, me percaté que había un espacio entre los cuadros.

— ¿Por qué falta uno? —me atreví a preguntar.

—No sé, pregúntale al organizador —dijo indicando un hombre que estaba en el bufet, era el mismo hombre que había aparecido en la tienda cuando la mujer compró a Bel.

—Gracias —me alejé abriéndome paso entre las exposiciones en busca del hombre.

Me considero suertudo por no haber chocado con nada, había muchísimas cosas. Para cuando llegué con el hombre eran las doce menos trece de la noche, la "reunión" duraba hasta las tres de la madrugada.

—Disculpa —capté su atención—, ¿Por qué falta un cuadro allá? —indiqué el lugar donde había estado con anterioridad.

—Era un cuadro pintado por mi hermana —no parecía interesado en responder mi interrogante—, cuando lo estaban subiendo a la suit se enganchó en el pasamano y rompió la tela.

— ¿Tu hermana lo hizo? —no me había dado cuenta que casi todas mis últimas oraciones que había dicho eran preguntas.

—Sí, además de trabajar en una oficina tiene su tienda de pinturas —se adelantó a mi pregunta—. Y tú, ¿Cuál es tu tienda? No te recuerdo entre las juntas de los socios.

—Poupées De Porcelaine. Yo elaboro muñecas de porcelana.

—Así que tú eres Fernández, ¿Antonio?

—Sí-

—Soy Govert —me interrumpió—, el organizador.

Él era quien había asociado a distintas y numerosas empresas del mundo bajo un mismo interés creando la organización comercial más grande de la Tierra. Era, prácticamente, la máxima autoridad de todos en el mundo del comercio, con sede en Amsterdam, Países Bajos, su tierra natal.

—Ah… ¿Y en que… cuál es tu tienda?

—Rescato y vendo mascotas, principalmente conejos —al parecer no le gustaba que le preguntaran eso — ¿Por qué?

—N-no, por nada —al menos no intimidaba tanto como Oxentierna.

—Si lo que quieres es asociarte, mi hermana está allí —indicó a una mujer, la musa de Bel, sentándose al lado de Bondevik—, ella trata la parte legal.

—Gracias, iré a preguntarle.

Realmente mi intención no era preguntarle sobre asociarme (no lo haría sin consultarle a mi madre), no sé para que me encamine hacia ella, no sabía ni siquiera que decirle. Ella estaba con Bondevik tratando de comer los pocos muffins que quedaban, el resto se lo había comido todo él solo, y no quería entregarle la bandeja con los cinco muffins restantes. Al llegar a su lado capté su atención, no sabía que decir.

—Hola.

* * *

Nota de autor: No me gusta Køhler como apellido para Dinamarca, así que investiqué en kitawiki y una proposición de apellidos de Himaruya era Densen (Dinamarca), Steilsson (Islandia) y Bondevik (Noruega); así que he usado estos.

TPC: tripulante de cabina de pasajeros.

Para que tengan una idea, el avión que presenté es el Airbus A380.

_¿A alguien más le suenan las frases de Dinamarca?_

Lamento no haber subido el sábado pero tuve un contratiempo.


	3. Campanas En Flor

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **SpaBel **u** Orange Waffle** (España y Bélgica o Antonio y Emma).

Palabras: 3080

Advertencia: Universo alterno (AU).

* * *

Me considero un desastre en todo lo que quiero hacer… últimamente. Seré específico, quiero hacer algo y no consigo ni un resultado aproximado, hace años que me está sucediendo esto. Creo que todo comenzó a empeorar desde que ella me saludo, yo esperaba… bueno, no esperaba nada, pero no quería que ella me saludara. Pensé que ni siquiera me vería, eso me hubiese dado tiempo para pensar que debía decir; unos cuantos segundos y su hermano hacían la diferencia, que, por cierto, me sentía observado por él, no quería dar la vuelta o titubear para no tener que sufrir algún tipo de escarmiento.

—Hola —le respondí. Bondevik seguía devorando los pocos muffins que quedaban.

—Un placer —extendió su mano bastante amigable, saludo al que respondí—. Enma.

—Antonio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así se presenta hoy en día la gente? —interrumpió Bondevik, quién ya había vaciado con totalidad todos los recipientes de dulces de esa mesa—. Creo que yo lo haría mejor —dicho esto, se marchó.

—Esto es un desastre —se quejó Enma—. Salgamos mejor.

—Salir, ¿A dónde?

—Hay un balcón —indicó hacia las cortinas—. Están escondidos tras los espacios que dejas las mesas, en las cortinas.

Si bien recuerdo, no me preguntó si quería ir, sólo se dirigió hacia donde suponía estaban los balcones. Y si bien recuerdo, tampoco repliqué, sólo le seguí.

Enma –como había dicho que se llamaba la musa de Bel– abrió una de las cortinas y dejó al descubierto la vista del pequeño principado. A un lado se veía la frontera con Francia, era casi nulo el espacio sin luces que había entre ambas naciones; al otro lado se veía el mar y al horizonte se veían unas luces; y si se miraba hacia el frente…

—Creo que me gusta más casa —dijo Enma acercándose hacia el límite impuesto por la baranda del balcón.

—'No hay lugar como el hogar' —había una suave brisa proveniente del mar.

—Quería probar los aperitivos dulces que habían sobre esa mesa —infló los mofletes, se veía demasiado adorable, aún más que cuando los niños se fastidian y hacen el mismo acto—. Es injusto.

—No creo que su sabor fuera tan fantástico.

— ¿Por qué? —volteó la caja, dejando un brazo sobre la barandilla.

— ¿Has ido a Austria? ¿A Wien?

—Sí.

—La sachertorte es una tarta de chocolate —apenas dije eso capté su atención—. Una diminuta capa de mermelada de naranja o albaricoque separa dos capas gruesas de biscocho. Todo esto está bañado en glaseado de chocolate.

— ¿E-eso existe? —estaba incrédula, parecía ser una amante del chocolate, quizá superaba con creces a ese austriaco malhumorado.

—Claro —exclamé—. Y eso no es todo, la linzertorte, Salzburger Nockerl y el apfelstrudel son sólo unos pocos. Su repostería es increíble.

Enma exclamó, feliz. Se acercó a mí, me tomo de las manos y comenzó a dar vueltas. Recordé las rondas que se hacían cuando estaba en el kindergarten. Por supuesto que algo tenía que salir mal, ¿No es eso lo que dice Murphy? Tropezamos y caímos. Debo especificar que, quedamos en una pose un tanto comprometedora. Y que peor que Murphy es Finagle para este tipo de situaciones. Tenía que aparecer Roderich, quien me tomó por los cabellos de la nuca, me levantó y me golpeó con un libro de bolsillo que llevaba en su abrigo.

—Etiqueta —me gritó—. ¿Quién rayos te enseñó a comportarte?

— ¿No puedes preguntar siquiera por qué ocurrió? —un muy grave error. No debí decir eso, lo malinterpretó.

Roderich me arrastró –la verdad es que no tiene mucha fuerza, tuve que dejar que me llevara, no quería armar un espectáculo más grande del que había armado él– al interior del recinto. Enma ya se había levantado.

—Con el bibliotecario —exclamó Enma antes que me marchase de allí—. En dos semanas allí estaré.

¿A qué se refería con el bibliotecario? ¿Cómo me encontraría con ella si no tenía idea de dónde estaría? Pensé en eso por mucho, pero no tenía como averiguar qué quería decirme, Roderich no lo permitiría. Quien sabe cómo logró ese amargado que los guardias vigilaran mi puerta hasta el día siguiente, cuando había que subir al avión que nos llevaría de vuelta a casa. Viaje que no fue por nada satisfactorio, ya que una vez más Francis comenzó una disputa que terminó por juntar a una gran cantidad de personas en la discusión y esta vez nadie podía hacerlos guardar silencio.

.

Para cuando llegué a casa no paraba de darme vueltas lo que me había dicho Enma, era un completo enigma y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Busqué hasta los libros que usaba en la escuela (que ni idea de cómo podían estar todavía guardados) tratando de buscar la resolución de mi problema. Finalmente me atreví a preguntarle a Francis.

—Bibliotecario, ¿Cierto? —Me preguntó una vez narrada la historia—. Qué pena que ese amargado te arruinara el momento. Hubiese sido una buena noche para ambos —rió.

—No me molestes, ¿Sabes quién es el bibliotecario? —me quejé.

—Bueno —dijo buscando entre los libros de la biblioteca de su casa—, me encontré esto abandonado en la reunión. Seguro aquí habrá algo.

Francis traía consigo una cantidad basta de papeles, estos contenían la información de cada empresa –sea o no asociada–, desde el número de empleados hasta las ganancias que tenían.

—Esto no es correcto tenerlo —le grité—. ¿Cómo lo has obtenido?

—Te diré algo —escondió los documentos en su espalda—, tú no sabes de la existencia de eso, ¿Vale?

—Vale. Vale —me apresuré—. ¿Pero cómo los has obtenido?

—Estaban abandonados, simplemente los tomé y listo. ¿Quieres saber quién es el bibliotecario?

—Eso no se pregunta —me burlé, parecía que humor había cambiado un poco con el viaje—. Dime quién es ese tal bibliotecario.

Francis dejó los documentos sobre la mesa de ese lugar, encendió la lámpara y nos dispusimos a buscar. Había varias tiendas dedicadas a la venta de libros, pero había una en particular que también actuaba como biblioteca.

— ¡Eureka! —Gritó eufórico, aunque no sé si sabría lo que significaba esa interjección—. ¿Esperabas encontrarlo?

— ¿Con esa pequeña cantidad de documentos? ¡Parecía imposible! —suspiré aliviado, habíamos estado muchas horas buscando.

—En Iași hay una biblioteca que vende libros, es muy importante para los universitarios ya que allí se venden los libros que ellos necesitaban para sus estudios en precios más bajos y en grandes masas, sin decir que también llegan primero allí.

—Es un lugar muy importante.

—Ni que decirlo —estaba impresionado—, incluso antes recibían muchos compradores de București y de Chișinău.

—Chișinău —me sorprendí—, pero si eso está en-

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió—. Me sorprende —Francis comenzó a anotar los datos del lugar—. El lugar se llama "Iubesc Cărțile". Su dueño, quién también es el dependiente del lugar, se llama Andrei Kogalniceanu.

—Muchos nombres raros, ¿No crees?

—Y soy yo quién los está diciendo —me entregó el papel en el que estaba anotando hacía un momento—. No te quejes, con suerte dirás el nombre del sujeto.

Si todo hubiese sido tan fácil como él había dicho…

.

Me dirigí a comprar el boleto del ferrocarril. El viaje era lo más rápido y corto posible, pasaba por las ciudades más importantes siguiendo una línea recta por Francia, el sur de Alemania, Austria, Hungría y Rumania. Pero como no tenía muy buena racha, antes de subir se fue anunciado que el viaje sería cancelado, creo que por problemas diplomáticos. Me preocupé, por más tiempo que tuviese no podía esperar a que se solucionaran los problemas o a que cambiaran la ruta. Debía escoger otro recorrido.

—Disculpe —me acerqué a la boletería, había una mujer con una flor en su castaño cabello y un cabello rebelde salía de este, mantenía una animada conversación por el teléfono—. Disculpe —repetí.

—Espérame, hay un cliente. Luego llamo. Adiosito —colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a atenderme—. Buenos días. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—El viaje fue cancelado y necesito llegar a Iași. ¿Tienes alguna otra ruta disponible?

La joven comenzó a buscar en los registros, se tardaba muchísimo, pero no había fila tras de mí, la estación era enorme y todavía no eran las nueve de la mañana.

—Hay un viaje, pero se detiene en varias estaciones —se detuvo, quizá esperando alguna respuesta—. El viaje recorre Francia, va hacia Bélgica, Países Bajos, Alemania, Polonia, Rusia, Lituania, Letonia, Estonia, vuelve a Rusia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Moldavia y llega a Rumania.

Eso era un desastre, la ruta era muy extensa además de las diversas paradas que debía hacer. Pensar que si ese amargado austriaco no hubiese interrumpido no estaría buscando un viaje, ¿Le era tan difícil no intervenir?

— ¿No hay otro? —no sabía para qué preguntaba, creo que la respuesta era obvia.

—Hasta dentro de una semana o que los conflictos sean resueltos —se encogió de hombros—. En otras rutas había que cambiar de tren y sus estaciones son más.

No había más, debía tomar ese viaje si quería llegar a tiempo a Iași. Buscándole el lado positivo, hacía muchos años –si bien recuerdo, cuando muy niño– que no salía de Francia, un respiro no me sería nada malo.

Una vez que recibí mi boleto debía ir al andén, el viaje era a las diez y venía de España. Compré una cámara fotográfica especialmente para el viaje, digo, si tenía que pasar por tantos lugares tomar fotografías era una buena opción. Sería un buen regalo para mi madre un álbum de fotos de Europa, luego del incidente del avión mi madre sólo salió del país para venir a Kemper debido a una oferta de trabajo de una amiga, la madre de Francis.

.

Cuando llegó el ferrocarril bajaron unas tres personas y subimos unas cinco. Mi asiento estaba en la ventana y casi no había gente en el tren, lo que me dio la oportunidad de tomar fotos del paisaje. Cerca de la frontera entre Alemania y Polonia había nieve. Si ya los paisajes eran hermosos e imponentes, con nieve había algo distinto y sublime. Quizá el viaje me había ablandado un poco, quizá era Enma o mi madre y sus historias de su pasado lo que estaba recordando.

.

Cuando llegamos a Kaliningrad, en Kaliningradskaja oblast, subió un único pasajero, era un hombre muy alto, fácil de confundirlo con un albino de no ser por su color de ojos violeta y su cabello bajo la sombra rubio. El ferrocarril estaba casi vacío. Cuando el hombre comenzó a caminar, quienes ocupaban los asientos que habían pasado suspiraban mientras formaba mayor tención a los que se acercaba. Finalmente se sentó, los que estaban más cerca de él mantenían un ambiente muy tenso mientras los más lejanos suspiraban aliviados, y entre ellos estaba yo… quien era su compañero de asiento.

—Hola —me saludó, para mi sorpresa en esperanto. La primera y última vez había sido en esa reunión de socios—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien —traté de no tartamudear, ese hombre si intimidaba—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, gracias —sonrió, pensé que preguntarle habría provocado algún mal entendido, agradezco que no—. Me llamo Ivan, ¿Y tú?

—Antonio.

— ¿De dónde provienes? —hablaba amable, pero algo en él no me terminaba por convencer.

—España, pero vivo en Francia.

—Uhm… Yo de Rusia.

El viaje se convirtió en una conversación como las que hacían en las clases de esos profesores de idiomas extranjeros con esas preguntas tontas que nadie sabe responder. No podía mantenerme en esa situación por mucho tiempo más. Cuando llegamos a Tallinn un joven de los asientos del final corrió hacia la salida, cuando topó con alguien que subía y comenzaron a platicar alegremente en interlingue al parecer, lo que logré entender fue que el joven había tomado mal el viaje y se había dirigido al sur, cuando su objetivo era ir a Helsinki, por eso había tomado ese tren. Una vez que se despidieron ambos siguieron su camino, el primero bajando del tren y el segundo sentándose en uno de los primeros asientos.

—Debo cambiarme de ropa —me disculpé con Ivan, para luego levantarme con mi maleta.

—Tómate tu tiempo —sonrió.

En realidad no era mi intención no era para nada cambiar de ropas, mi intención era alejarme de él lo más pronto posible, no podía estar más tiempo junto a él. En el tren casi no habías personas, las cuales eran en su mayoría adultas. Estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando el ferrocarril pasó por una curva, lo que me encontró desprevenido y caí en un asiento. A mi lado estaba el último pasajero que había subido, mirándome sorprendido. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes con gafas.

— ¿No está ocupado? —creo que era obvio que no, pero no me haría mal preguntar.

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, así que decidí quedarme allí, no pretendía estar más tiempo con ese ruso. Pero no parecía que estuviese haciendo bien estando al lado de él, quizá, si no hubiese llegado de esa forma tan singular seguro no habría ese ambiente tenso. Tenía que acabar esa sensación, como fuese, pero había que terminarla.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Soy Eduard, ¿Tú?

—Antonio.

No esperaba que fuese él quien rompiese el hielo, mostraba ser más interesante de lo que se apreciaba.

—Y, ¿Por qué viajas?

—Me debo encontrar con alguien en Rumania —recordé la molestia que tenía contra Roderich—. ¿Y tú?

—Conseguí empleo. No es el mejor —no parecía importarle—, claro, quizá es un poco patético, pero todo sirve.

— ¿No habías tenido antes? —me parecía algo raro que alguien como él no tuviese empleo a su edad.

—No es fácil conseguir empleo, además, no soy tan adulto —río.

— ¿C-cuantos tienes?

—Si tomo en cuenta la edad que aparentas, tenemos ocho años de diferencia.

— ¿Tan joven? —No parecía que alguien tan joven estuviese buscando empleo—. ¿Por qué buscas empleo?

Eduard bajó cabeza un poco pensativo, luego volvió a levantarla. No estaba sonriente, tampoco serio ni apenado.

—La vida no nos trata a todos por igual.

Tenía razón. No sé que hubiese hecho que alguien como él, que pareciera que tenía un buen futuro por delante, estuviese buscando empleo que quizá lo subestimaba. Porque algunos tenían la suerte de heredar empresas importantes y de gran capital y otros lograr armar un negocio con sus habilidades –como Gilbert y Francis–, y otros a quienes les arrebataban todo de las manos o simplemente nacieron sin alguna característica que le ayudase en obtener lo que carecían. Porque cuando yo creía que estaba mal me encontré con alguien que parecía estar peor y que le veía el lado positivo, o, al menos, trataba de que no sintiesen compasión de él.

—Tienes razón —me atreví a responder—. Creo que no todos corremos la misma suerte.

— ¿Pero sabes lo bueno? —Parecía tratar de alegrarme, quizá me había mostrado apenado—, no todos nacimos para lo mismo. Quizá si hubiésemos nacido con poder no hubiésemos sabido llevarlo y nos hubiésemos hundido en él. Creo que el esfuerzo no hace apreciar mejor las cosas, por eso no me gusta que las cosas se me faciliten, porque así valoro lo que obtengo.

—Creo que eres todo un conferencista —reí.

—Quizá por eso estoy aquí —rió también—, o por eso caíste en ese asiento; para que escucharas esto. Este viaje no es quizá lo que buscábamos, ¿No?

—Claro que no, de no ser por una simple cosa esto no hubiese sucedido.

—Por supuesto. Este viaje no es nada agradable, nos aleja de lo que teníamos; pero lo hacemos porque estamos en búsqueda de algo. No estaríamos haciendo este viaje si no fuese porque cuando el tren llegue a su destino y bajemos hubiésemos encontrado lo que buscábamos, quizá no sea tan fácil llegar a donde debemos, pero pasamos el tren, una parte de el camino está recorrido, falta menos.

El viaje lo estaba haciendo por Enma, porque quería encontrarme con ella, aún cuando hubiese algún imprevisto y pareciese que volviese hacia atrás, la verdad es que si eso ocurriese me faltaría muchísimo más.

—Pero… ¿Qué buscamos? ¿Por qué hacemos este viaje? —susurré.

—Por obtener algo que amamos —sonrío.

No creí que Eduard me escuchase cuando hablé, pero… ¿Qué era lo que realmente yo amaba?

.

El viaje fue muy agradable desde que me senté con Eduard, él me pidió la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotografías debido a que él se sentaba al lado de la ventana.

—Mira —apuntó un extenso jardín con unas flores moradas en forma de embudo—, son campanillas, y están el flor.

— ¿Campanas en flor?

—Campanillas —corrigió—. No creí que pudiesen sobrevivir en un lugar como este.

—Seguro su jardinero las cuida con mucho esmero —noté.

—La última vez no estaban. Hace menos de seis meses.

Estaba concentrado fotografiándolas, el tren había bajado la velocidad debido a que estaba por llegar a su destino así que no era tan difícil hacer alguna foto. Finalmente el ferrocarril se detuvo en Pskov, parecía todo normal, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

—Dijiste que volverías.

Era Ivan, se veía de la ira le consumía por dentro y eso intimidaba mucho. Esa era su parada

—Y tú —le habló a Eduard, dejándolo estupefacto—, nos vemos pronto —dicho esto, bajó del tren.

Quedamos en silencio hasta que salimos de Pskov. Eduard no se movía, casi no respiraba, parecía una estatua humana esperando por una moneda que nunca llegaba.

— ¿L-le… conoces? —pregunté, todavía estaba espantado por ese ruso.

—É-él… —se volteó, con el terror pintado en su cara y aún pálido— ¡Él es mi jefe!

No todos tienen la misma suerte. Y yo que me quejaba que él era mi compañero de asiento y resulta que hay alguien que le tiene que ver todos los días.

.

Smolensk era donde Eduard tenía que bajar del tren. Se despidió agradeciéndome la compañía, además de lamentarse de no haber llevado alguna cámara para tomar fotos del viaje.

—Si quieres —le sugerí—, puedo mandarte las fotos.

— ¿En verdad? —exclamó, sacando de su bolso un bolígrafo y un papel y anotando algo—. Te lo agradecería —me entregó la hoja, que tenía el fax, el correo postal y el electrónico.

—Después de todo tú tomaste las fotos —él había tomado una gran cantidad de imágenes del paisaje.

.

Llegué a Iași, me bajé con mi maleta, me bañé y me cambié de ropa. Ahora quedaba lo más fácil –siendo sarcástico– que podía hacer: encontrar la librería en un lugar donde todas las indicaciones están escritas en rumano.

* * *

Nota de autor: Luego de un paro de escritor salió esto, tuve que cortarlo.

Seguramente si yo fuese a Austria moriría de hambre, su respostería es chocholate, dulce de leche y mucho dulce, no lo soportaría.


End file.
